In recent years, high-performance display devices such as a large screen television have been widely used. In such a display device, unevenness in a displayed image may largely deteriorate an image quality. Thus, correction of the unevenness is required. The unevenness includes brightness unevenness that may be caused by display brightness varied for each pixel and color unevenness that may be caused by chromaticity difference. In addition to such unevenness, problems of unevenness caused by a dependence of gamma characteristics, which is varied according to a gradation level of the display brightness, on a visual perception are increasing.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a multi pixel drive method as a technology that can reduce the unevenness caused by the dependence of the gamma characteristics on the visual perception. According to this technology, one pixel is divided into sub pixels and a different auxiliary capacitance drive signal is supplied to a different auxiliary capacitance line that forms an auxiliary capacitance with each of the sub pixels. In the multi pixel drive method, the auxiliary capacitances each corresponding to each sub pixel are separately controlled. Accordingly, the dependence of the gamma characteristics on the visual perception can be independently changed for each sub pixel, and thus the unevenness caused by the dependence of the gamma characteristics on the visual perception can be reduced.